1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pole-guided industrial truck with at least one steered wheel and a pole rotatable around an essentially vertical axis. The pole is effectively connected with the wheel such that a rotation of the pole around the vertical axis effects a steering movement of the wheel. The invention also relates to a damping element for use in a steering device of an industrial truck of the type described above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial trucks of this type are frequently operated as accompanied vehicles whereby an operator walks along beside the industrial truck and steers the industrial truck by rotating the pole around the vertical axis, for which purpose the pole is equipped with a handle. In the vicinity of the handle, there can also be control elements by means of which, for example, the traction drive system of the industrial truck can be controlled.
On industrial trucks of the prior art, the pole has a mechanical connection with a steerable wheel of the industrial truck, which is frequently also the drive wheel of the industrial truck. In the prior art, for example, the wheel is sometimes coupled to the pole by means of a chain gear.
On these devices of the prior art, the actuation force of the pole to steer the industrial truck depends to a very great extent on the current operating conditions, in particular on the load status and the speed of travel of the industrial truck, as well as on the characteristics of the road or floor over which the industrial truck is traveling. When the industrial truck is stopped, the actuation force required to rotate the pole is relatively large. To give the operator a feel for the most appropriate steering movements of the wheel and to prevent any unintentional steering actions of the industrial truck, it is desirable if the actuation force required to rotate the pole, even at higher speeds of travel, does not drop below a specified threshold.
The object of this invention is therefore to make available an industrial truck with a pole on which the force required to steer the industrial truck corresponds to ergonomic requirements.
An additional object of the invention is to make available a damping element for use in the steering device, which is capable of generating a corresponding actuation force.